


An Easter Bunny and an Egg Hunt

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Easter, Flitwick plays matchmaker, Fluff, Hogwarts Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Professor McGonagall had many regrets in life, but there was nothing she regretted more than putting Professors Potter and Malfoy in charge of an Easter egg hunt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	An Easter Bunny and an Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord drabble challenge  
> Prompt: "The less I know the better"  
> WC: 322
> 
> I've always wanted to write about Draco having a pet rabbit :)

Professor McGonagall had many regrets in life, but there was nothing she regretted more than putting Professors Potter and Malfoy in charge of an Easter egg hunt.

Usually it was Flitwick’s job, but he’d had a rather unfortunate run in with a first year’s transfiguration project and a Weasley Easter egg, and was still recovering in the hospital wing. He’d insisted on Potter and Malfoy taking over, though Minerva couldn’t imagine why, because they’d done more bickering in the last week than they had in the 2 years of working together.

The most memorable incident had taken place yesterday, when a portraits had hurried into her office to inform her that they were arguing in Professor Malfoy’s quarters. When she arrived, Draco was holding his rabbit to his chest and glaring at Harry, who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Gentlemen?”

“It’s nothing Professor,” Draco insisted.

She raised an eyebrow and Harry caved. 

“It is impossible to work with him when he won’t leave the bloody rabbit alone! At this rate, we’ll be finished in June!”

“We don’t need to put as much effort in as you think we do. They’re  _ 12 _ , Potter.”

“I just want them to enjoy themselves!”

"The first years will enjoy themselves regardless. Now, can I return to my office without having to worry about you murdering each other over an egg hunt?”

Minerva hadn’t ran into any more problems with them since and she hoped that the peace would last.

“I can’t believe you were jealous of a  _ rabbit _ .”

She paused, and peeked into the open staff-room door. Harry was lying with his head in Draco’s lap, with the rabbit sat on his chest. 

Harry huffed and Draco laughed, leaning down to kiss him.

With a smile, Minerva continued on her way, giving the pair some privacy. It seemed they'd reconciled their differences, and the less she knew about how they'd done so, the better.


End file.
